


A Sticky Mess

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how to tag this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas and dean are watching a film at christmas while eating icecream. cas gets it all over himself and dean has to try and clean him up but gets distracted... (i suck at summaries i'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Mess

Watching films at Christmas has always been a tradition. Even when they were travelling round the country as kids, dumped in a tiny motel room for Christmas, Sam and Dean would always find whatever film was on the almost broken TV and watch it.

Cas had been very insistent on taking part in Christmas traditions. It was important, he’d explained, that he understood humanity’s customs around the celebration of the God’s son. He’d observed them from heaven, but had never fully understood.

So now it was Christmas Eve, and they’d spent the day decorating their tiny house. It looked surprising nice, Dean thought, looking round at the mismatched tinsel and fairy lights, and the tiny tree in the corner that had several branches missing. But Cas had enjoyed it all so much, he didn’t care if their decorations were a bit lame.

He turned back to the TV. They were half way through Love Actually, a film he’d seen thousands of times. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had a weak spot for this film. He prayed that he wouldn’t cry at the end this time.

He snuggled closer to Cas, who was curled up next to him on the sofa, a huge blanket draped over both of them. Cas was holding their tub of ice cream – Cas had wanted to buy Christmas Pudding flavoured ice cream because it said Christmas on the side, even though Dean had told him it was probably disgusting. They’d compromised by buying Mince Pie flavoured (because Dean needed his pie) and already half of it gone – it was surprisingly delicious.

Dean reached down and took another spoonful, careful not to drip it onto Cas’s head. He couldn’t stop the groan as he got a tiny piece of pastry, and he ignored Cas’s smirk.

He picked up Cas’s spoon and got him a decent sized scoop of ice cream, and held it out for Cas to take. Cas opened wide and let Dean feed him, slurping the melting mixture off the spoon. If it hadn’t looked so damn hot, Dean would have been disgusted.

Cas wasn’t paying attention when Dean tried to feed him the next spoonful – it was an emotional scene, but was Cas really that invested in the film? Apparently so. His mouth was gaping, eyes wide with confusion as Dean tried to fit the spoon between his lips. Cas had forgotten how to swallow, and so the ice cream dribbled down his chin. Dean rolled his eyes and gave up, sitting back and dropping the spoon back into the tub of increasingly melted ice cream.

Shortly after, he got up to get a drink from their kitchen – nothing alcoholic, they weren’t at that point of the evening yet according to Cas – and when he returned, Cas was sobbing into the tub.

Dean panicked. “Cas, what?” He glanced at the TV. Oh. That bit. Crap, maybe he shouldn’t have left Cas alone for that.

He climbed back onto the sofa, wrapping his arms around Cas. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s all okay.” He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s lips and froze as he felt the wet stickiness. “Cas?”

Cas looked up at Dean, his eyes shining as brightly as the mess of melted ice cream on his chin. “Is this why women eat ice cream on their menstrual cycle, Dean? To cope with the pain?”

Dean stared at Cas like he was crazy. “Right, uh, I don’t know, maybe.” Jeez, Cas had got ice cream everywhere, it was dribbling down his chin, rushing to get his shirt – Dean leaned in instinctively and licked the liquid off his skin. He felt Cas freeze beneath him, but he knew it was shock rather than lack of consent from the way Cas knotted his fingers into Dean’s hair moments later.

“Hey, you’ll get ice cream in my hair.” Dean joked, although he was a little worried. He’d seen the mess Cas had made of himself, he didn’t want the same fate befalling him.

Cas pulled Dean up for a kiss, and their mouths collided, messy from the melted ice cream on Cas’s face, which Dean tasted and tried not to groan to loudly at. This was too much, too hot, too much of Cas and ice cream and Goddamn pie – he couldn’t cope with it all. Dean pressed himself closer to Cas and then realised that his boyfriend’s shirt was covered in ice cream. When had that happened? Dean shook his head, not really caring.

“C’mon, Cas, let’s get you out of this before we cause more of a mess.” He pulled at the hem of Cas’s shirt and Cas caught on. But he put his hands over Dean’s. “You mean we won’t make a mess?” Cas almost pouted, but he was challenging Dean.

They stared at each other for a moment before Dean grinned, pulling the shirt over Cas’s head and pressed in to kiss him. “Hell yeah,” he murmured against Cas’s lips.

Cas’s hands were running over Dean’s body now, and Dean realised too late that Cas’s hands were covered in melted ice cream. “Dammit,” he growled, but didn’t actually mind. And Cas seemed to know it.

“You want me to help you with that?” Cas teased, inching his shirt up, but waiting for Dean.

“Dammit Cas,” he groaned, kissing more ice cream away from Cas’s chin. This shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, Cas had made a mess like a freaking toddler, but it was the most gorgeous Dean had ever seen him.

Dean’s shirt was gone soon after and finally Cas could get his hands on Dean’s bare skin. They kissed and touched each other for a while, everything smooth and sticky (that put images in both their heads that made them groan) before Cas undid the buttons on Dean’s jeans and slid them down along with his boxers. Dean kicked them off, lying down on the couch, and Cas pulled his own trousers and boxers off, straddling Dean and leaning close again, their full bodies touching finally.

Cas looked round, frowning. “Lubrication, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Really romantic,” he tried to pull Cas back down onto him, not really caring whether they fucked or not, but Cas was adamant it seemed. Well, Dean wasn’t complaining. Until – crap, what was that? Oh, ahh –

“Not the ice cream, Cas!” he yelled, making Cas pause briefly, his head tilted to one side.

“But Dean, its perfect.”

“Yeah, but its, ah, fucking cold.”

“Oh,” Cas seemed genuinely concerned before he began fingering himself open with ice cream covered fingers, moaning loudly, and Dean had to stop himself from jerking himself off at the sight.

Cas slid down onto him, eyes screwed tight with pleasure and a tiny amount of pain. Then he leaned forward over Dean kissing him, knotting his sticky fingers into Dean’s hair. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas’s back and they began to press together, to steadily pound into each other like their lives depended on it. They were both sticky with sweat and ice cream and they knew they weren’t going to last long, the whole situation was so bizarre but strangely insanely hot.

Cas came first, adding more sticky mess to Dean’s body. Dean followed soon after, and Cas kissed him through it, and then it turned into gentle cuddling and kissing. Cas pulled away slightly, staring with a mixture of horror and fascination at Dean’s body.

Dean chuckled, “oh baby, you look just as bad.”

Cas frowned. “Bad?”

“Oh yeah, all sorts of bad.” Dean pulled him down for a kiss again. “So bad I could do that all again, but right now –“ he was cut off by Cas kissing his neck, biting in slightly. “Cas, c’mon, we need to get cleaned up.”

Cas puckered. “What about the film?”

“We’ve just missed like twenty minutes of it, you won’t understand what’s going on.”

“Oh,” Cas considered that seriously – how he could be so calm and serious after what they’d just done Dean would never know. But he stood up, holding out his hands for Dean. “Let’s have a shower then.”

Dean grinned, kissing Cas and he took his hand and led him out of the room. “Oh, you bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I'm sorry about the icecream and if I've traumatised anyone with it - I just thought cas would be practical ?


End file.
